


Morning Coffee

by Lucyverse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Johan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai makes Johan coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Judai woke up to the sound of rain.

Typical. Of course the weather would decide to go downhill at the weekend after five straight days of glorious heat and now he had the already gruelling task of walking Yubel out in the freezing cold to look forward to. She was a nightmare in the rain; Judai wasn’t sure if it was typical dog behaviour to get as dirty as possible or whether she just enjoyed making life hard for him; either way he was the poor bastard who would have to bathe her afterwards and for a dog who couldn't get enough of running loose in a storm, Yubel _hated_ baths.

There was a soft hum from the other side of the bed as Johan began to stir. He was usually up before Judai but an emergency at work had kept him occupied for most of the night and by the time he got home, he was physically exhausted. Judai had voiced his concern about how hard Johan was working himself, juggling his school life with part-time employment in-between; he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the poor boy relax. He was always on his feet _doing_ something.

Judai smiled. That’s precisely what he loved about Johan. He was the most selfless person he had ever met in his life.

A small, quiet grunt and bluenette turned over; long, thick eyelashes slowly parted and two tired green eyes wearily blinked themselves open.

‘Don’t get up,’ Judai murmured and carefully slid out of bed to pull on a pair of sweats; Johan whined in protest, what with his constant desire to do something productive but when he felt Judai’s soft lips brush his cheek he gave up and flopped back against the pillows, realising that he was going to rest whether he liked it or not.

‘Milk and two sugars, please.’

With a triumphant smirk, Judai left the bedroom and scooted to the top of the stairs, sliding clumsily down the bannister so he landed with a hard thud when he reached the bottom. A painful experience. He would be sitting on ice for the next few days if he kept doing stupid things like that. He was glad his father wasn’t there; he had been warned about using the family’s old summer home as his personal playground, especially as they had given him full ownership of the property now that he was twenty-one. He had promised that, as a responsible adult, he would take care of the old estate as if it was his baby.

Well…he had _kind_ of been doing that.

‘Easy girl,’ was the first thing he said when he entered the kitchen and the Rottweiler in the corner immediately stopped growling at the little cat perched on the kitchen counter, ‘I know Ruby likes to tease you but you have to be patient with her. Be nice, okay Yubel?’

He busied himself in preparing Johan's usual morning coffee, putting the kettle to boil and fussing about in the cupboards for the sugar while Ruby continued to wind Yubel up in the background. Damn it, American coffee was nothing compared to what they drank back home. For one thing, it didn't come in a can. It came in weird little sachets with little granules inside that spilled everywhere if you opened it too vigorously. Johan once dared him to chew on one. Never again. 

He didn’t drink the stuff over here; it was like a shrewd imitation of the real thing. But Johan was crazy about it for some absurd reason.

‘Now you girls stay out of trouble,’ he called to the two animals as he poured the boiling water into Johan’s favourite mug and carefully stirred in the granules, ‘I don’t want any fights, alright? Your other daddy is really tired.’

Ten minutes later, Judai was back in bed. Only this time Johan was awake and sipping the hot drink, leaning back against the headboard contentedly every time he swallowed, ‘you make really good coffee, you know.’

‘It isn’t hard.’

Johan scoffed and set the mug down on the bedside table, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder and carefully planting his lips on the nape of Judai’s neck, ‘mm, well, there has to be a way for me to show my appreciation.’

Oddly enough, Judai didn't feel tired anymore after hearing that.

In fact, as he watched Johan sit up to carefully remove his nightshirt, Judai had never felt so awake in his entire life.

His shaking hands gently cupped one of his fiancé's small, underdeveloped breasts and when he heard Johan groan, he leaned in and began to suckle on it like a baby, moving his other hand down to fondle with those shorts that were getting in the way.


End file.
